


Mountain

by skorpsion



Category: Mountain (Video Game)
Genre: annihilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorpsion/pseuds/skorpsion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Mountain. You are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the game Mountain at http://store.steampowered.com/app/313340

I am Mountain. I am alone.

I do not know my beginnings. I do not know anything but floating here endlessly.

It is peaceful, I suppose. But I have known nothing else.

Perhaps I am alone. There has never been another mountain near me. I have never seen anything but the glow of stars and myself.

Perhaps I am the only living thing. Perhaps I am the only thing that exists.

I drift. I know nothing but myself.

One day, it snows. Fat drops of red drip down my sides, ending in puddles of snow. This is the first time I have known anything but myself. It breaks the monotony.

I wonder where this came from.

One slow day, I ponder the meaning of my life. Will it ever snow again? Is there something else out there?

There is a new light in the distance. I look on.

The world can be beautiful.

Something strikes my side. An unfamiliar sensation. I look.

It is an egg.

Where did it come from?

As if in response, it begins to rain. It is good. I feel clean. I relish in the white flakes of rain that dance through the wind, cleansing me.

This egg, I imagine, might be my only companion in the world.

A padlock falls on me. It will not open for me.

It is an endless day later that another padlock falls. This one does not open. It feels as if it tries to pull away from me, but it embeds into my side. There is a message without words trying to shout at me. What is it saying?

It tries to wrench itself away from my body. It wants to be free, perhaps?

I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.

Something pulls. The padlock is no longer there.

I am a little more alone.

Time passes. Snow falls. The little green creatures are so cold. I am cold. They jump away, into the abyss below.

A giant pie fell on me. I don’t know when that happened, but today is peaceful. I feel a great communion inside today’s utter perfection. The feeling drags on for an endless moment. Then, a small car falls on me and it rains. The white flakes are one with an endless sadness.

I am filled with longing. There is something I deeply miss that I have already forgotten. I ask the egg if it knows.

The egg never answers my questions. I feel as if I am truly alone.

I think of loneliness. I am alone.

Why am I alone?

The egg lifts away. I cry out in a wordless shout without sound. The egg smashes back into my side. It lifts from a mysterious force. It flies into me with force that I can feel throughout my entire body.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Snow falls from the sky. Its red drops are no longer refreshing. It only feels sticky, clinging to my body.

Perhaps I am not alone. Perhaps that isn’t as good of a thing as I had led myself to believe.

One day, I see a light. It approaches me, gaining speed and light. I look into it. A burning orange orb, hurtling towards me. Is it friendly?

It gets closer. Closer.

I look into it. Around me, I begin to hear hesitant music. A weak glow flares up around me, but I already know that it is too little, too late.

Closer. If I could sigh, I would. Instead, I look into the orb.

It is going. Everything. For the first time in the indescribable amount of time I’ve existed, I know fear. The lights in the distance wink out. My world is withering around me.

I am Mountain.

**And I… am alone.**


End file.
